The Shiz dating diaries
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: When Fiyero and Boq start dating the thropp sisters, they meet up to discuss one another's love life with the Thropps. Almost like a diary. Little did they know, Elphaba Nessa, and Galinda are doing the same thing. Post popular, Shiz-era, and reallllly AU. Also includes Fiyeraba and Bessa. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This fanfic was adopted at the WICKED plot bunny adoption center (wickedlyhopepancake) and was originally written by MYVISIONISDYING. Does NOT belong to me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Fiyero glanced both ways, hands digging into the pockets of his navy blue SHIZ uniform. It was a cold February afternoon, and the new hotspot for students on campus was the Shiz café. No one would pass up the chance of getting a warm drink and chatting with friends, except for Elphaba, that is. She was almost always found in the library, either madly studying for a test or reading a faded novel cover to cover.

_Yep, that's my Fae,_ Fiyero chuckled. It had been one whole week since they had gotten together. Pretty strange, since he ended up running over her foot and becoming bitter enemies with her right at the start. Walking through the door, he glanced around at the tables filled with students. If this were pre-Elphaba, he'd be sitting with Avaric and the rest of the in-crowd. Happily, it was not. He _did_, however, see Boq sitting at a table alone, reading an assigned book for English. Seeing he was alone, Fiyero bought a pastry from the front counter and sat down by the munchkin. "So, how are you?" He asked. Boq looked up from his book at Fiyero.

"Okay I guess, since I finally got Avaric to stop harassing me." Boq answered. "He would NOT stop calling me Bic and making fun of my height. Sure, I may be three inches shorter than everybody else, but at least I'm not THREE FEET tall!"

"The only mystery now is how you did it. What on earth did you say to stubborn Avaric that made him finally shut up for once?"

"I guess the little man got picked on too much."

"Good. I don't know WHY I ever chose to talk to him at the beginning of the year. That man doesn't know ANYTHING outside of 'dance through life.'"

"Agreed."

After a long silence, Fiyero finally said "So you and Nessa, huh?" Earning him a sharp elbow from Boq. "Hey, I was just asking!"

"That was totally not unexpected at all." Boq replied sarcastically.

"Unexpected? How about you losing interest in Galinda lightning-fast? Now THAT was unexpected."

"A guy has his reasons."

"Still, it was pretty strange, considering how you used to fawn over her."

Boq glared at Fiyero menacingly, and then sighed. "Can we just get back to the Nessa question please?"

Fiyero decided to cut the man some slack. "Fine," he sighed "because I'm the noble type, I'll let it slide. Now spill."

"It's actually kind of nice." Boq said "I didn't believe it would happen myself. Though somehow, when I was in love with the blonde popular girl, I fell for the girl in the chair."

"What did you do when you found that out?"

"Well, for starters, I ended up losing interest in Galinda. I don't know how, I just did. Then slowly, I let Nessa know how I felt."

For a long time, it was like this. Hours passed by with Fiyero and Boq going back and forth about their newfound love life. When it was finally time to get back to the dorms, Fiyero finally said;

"This was kind of fun."

"Yeah, it was. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

…..

Up in Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room, Nessa had joined the girls for a night. She'd needed a break from rooming with the headmistress every night. As she put it, it was "pretty scary living in the same dorm with someone who determines your whole school life. Even though she isn't as bad as she seems."

Galinda had agreed with everything except the last part. In her world, Morrible was a scary, evil fish. Though everyone _knew _that Galinda tended to elaborate on such details.

After Nessa was settled in, Galinda _insisted _that she give Nessa a makeover. Elphie strived with a passion that Galinda skip the makeover, but Nessa was much more accepting of Galinda's makeup ideas than Elphaba EVER was. After Galinda's little "initiation makeover" the trio talked late into the night about random things. Somewhere in the middle of it all Galinda asked both girls "So how are your relationships going so far?"

"That's none of your business!"Elphaba snapped instantly "It's FINE."

"It's wonderful!" Nessa exclaimed excitedly.

"Nessa, if she had invited you here just to hear about your love life, I'd think you'd have a better night back with the headmistress."

Oh, Fabala, don't be silly! It's just an innocent question." Nessa replied.

"Really? I think you'd change your mind after staying half a week here. She asks the 'innocent question' three times a day."

"I do not!" Galinda huffed "I only ask _once _a day."

"It's still annoying though" Elphaba declared.

Galinda huffed "Huh! Kitty gonna go pout" she said, and then plopped down on her fluffy pink comforter.

Elphaba sighed. "Can that pout get any bigger?" She said sarcastically "Well, you can ask NESSA about her love life. Don't think I'm making any promises."

"Thank you Elphaba. I'm sure I can make my OWN decisions, thank you very much." Nessa said, and launched into a conversation with Galinda about guys. Elphaba sat there, bored to death, until finally she quietly joined the conversation, too.

After many hours, Galinda looked up at her fluorescent pink alarm clock, "Sweet Oz!"

She gasped "Its 11 o'clock! Nessa, you'll have to get back to Morrible! She's gonna kill us for keeping you out so late!"

"Its okay, Morrible let me stay with you guys overnight, since it's Friday night." Nessa explained "is it alright with you two?"

Elphaba smiled "Of course it's alright with us. Do you have everything to stay the night?"

"Yes." Nessa replied

"Well alright then! We should be getting to sleep anyways, even if it is a weekend." Elphaba said.

"You know, this was fun!" Galinda said "Just like we were writing in a diary!"

_In a way, it was._ Elphaba thought, _just like a diary. Was I really that willing to let my friend in?_

At that moment, the girls didn't realize that was what it would become: A diary. A diary about the Thropp girls dating someone, and the ups and downs that came with it. Oblivious to what the future had in store for them, the girls bid each other good night.

**There you go! Shiz dating diaries chapter 1! By the way, this belongs to myvisionisdying. I want to dodge as many bullets as possible while making this plot bunny into a fic. Also, this is really, really, AU. It's Shiz-era, post-popular, Morrible is NOT horrible in this fic, the animals have full rights in this fic, Doctor Dillamond is still here, Boq likes Nessa instead of Galinda, and now for the story about how Elphie and Yero came together in this story (since the whole lion cub thing didn't happen). They were bitter enemies, until one day Elphaba ran into Fiyero. AT THE LIBRARY. He wasn't reading, but skulking after Avaric had embarrassed fiyero in front of EVERYONE. Elphaba talked to him about this, he didn't call her a green bean, they had a moment and started to fall in love, then Elphaba was all "I'm not that girl." Then Galinda found out (because ELPHIE was skulking) got upset, cried, got over it, then she played matchmaker and got the two together. In some crazy way, she made it work. Ciao, everyone!**

**P.S. Sorry this was so fast paced. I have a hard time looking at stuff from a guy's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-hi guys! Thanks for your support and love for the last chapter, I got 3 WHOLE REVIEWS within the 14 hours I had posted, and your prayers have been answered, my good friends! I'll admit this gave me trouble, but here it is! Your daily dose of Dating Diaries!**

The sun shone bright outside, and the chilly February air had warmed a little. Still, afternoons at the Shiz Coffee Bean were packed. Galinda, Nessa, and Elphaba decided to stop by for a quick cup of hot cocoa the next day. The little group chatted and giggled with one another about last night's antics ("I remember waking up to icing on my face. Have anything to say about _that_, Galinda?" Elphaba said, raising a suspicious eyebrow in Galinda's direction.)

They entered the coffee shop and spotted Boq and Fiyero sitting at a table together ("That's a first" Galinda said.) They made their way over to the table, ignoring the jeers from other students. "Hi Biq! Hi Fifi!" Galinda said cheerfully.

"It's BOQ." Nessa and Boq said in unison.

"Will you stop calling me Fifi, Galinda?" Fiyero said. "Sure, Fifi!" Galinda replied. Elphaba and Fiyero groaned. "Anyways, how are you two?" Elphaba said, changing the subject.

"Fine, how's the library, Fae?" Fiyero responded "You've been in there for the whole week!"

"Well, midterms are coming! It's important!"

"I know, you've been drilling me on it the entire time."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled just a hint of a smile. "Whoa, Fae, are you smiling? Or is it just me?" Galinda joked.

"Can it, Glin." Elphaba said. Everyone laughed. "Well, she is right. Midterms are pretty important." Boq said.

"Slightly scary, too." Nessa said, clasping her hand in Boq's. As the group yakked on, Elphaba looked around at the friends sitting beside her. Never did she know that she would make friends in her life. To everyone except them, she was the green bean. Here, she had people who could look beneath her verdigris and see the person within. _Including one amazing boyfriend, _Elphaba thought.

**Sorry it's so short, everyone! I am having some trouble with ideas for this story, so review and tell what you would like to see next! And I WILL persevere! Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elphie! Pay attention!"

"What?" Elphaba looked up from the book she'd just grabbed. It was her only escape from Galinda's chattering. Now that the Valentine's Day dance was coming, Galinda was going overboard with prepping Elphie. "Galinda, why do I even need to know this? I may not be going, anyways." Elphaba said.

"Fiyero is going to take you. You're a couple, it's like a rule." Galinda replied. "What if he doesn't want to go? You know he only went to dances during his dancing-through-life stage." Elphaba responded

"He might just have worries about asking you, that's all! You KNOW how nervous he was to ask you to be his girl."

"Yes, because he was only scared of what YOU would think. You do throw mean hissy fits."

Galinda tuck her tongue out and made her way over to her closet. She threw dresses and hats out on either side of her. "Hey! You almost clobbered me with a shoe!" Elphaba shouted.

"_Heels,_ Elphie, heels."

"Fine, heels. Happy now?"

"Yes." Galinda suddenly reemerged from her closet, holding a magnificent navy blue dress high above her head. "Here it is! My grandma gave it to me, she wore it when she was my age. I never wore it, I _hate_ wearing last year's clothes. Now I'm giving it to you. Go try it on!" Galinda shoved her friend into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later, Elphie reemerged, wearing the dress. The glamorous strapless dress fit nicely on Elphaba, neatly showing off her figure. The beaded fabric sparkled in the light, and fit amazingly well with her green skin, showing it off beautifully. "Oh, Elphie, look at you. You're beautiful." Galinda said, twirling her friend around to the face of the mirror.

"Oh, Glin….. It's perfect. For once, you've actually got me excited about clothing. It's a vintage piece too!" Elphaba said breathlessly.

"I knew you'd love it! That's why I'm giving it to you." Galinda said.

"Really?" Elphie gasped "Thank you so much. You're a good friend." She and Glin buried each other in a hug.

**I am SOOOOO sorry I couldn't make it longer. Extremely long chapter promised for next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I gave you the SHORTEST chapter I've ever written for anything, so I'm making it up to you all in this chapter. The tone will be a bit more serious now, since I'm putting in some threads like Elphaba and Galinda dealing with bullies, but nothing drastic, and not so many quips as you saw in the first chapter. The quips made it harder. Also, I need to know what the maximum number of chapters you guys want, since this is a "rubber arm plot", which is a story that has no main problem/solution, and could go on forever. I don't want to cut you guys short, I hate good plots with short chapters, so speak out! Read if you dare….**

The rest of the week flew by, and things were mostly normal considering the oh so important dance. The two groups still talked to each other as a sort of diary, and Elphaba got asked to the dance by Fiyero, Nessa got asked by Boq, and Galinda freaked out at the sweetness of it all. Since she had no body to go with, Galinda threw herself into getting Elphaba and Nessa ready for the dance. For Nessa, she picked out a lavender empire waist dress with short puff sleeves that matched her silver slippers. You have to admit, Galinda knew how to find the perfect dress. Now the girls were chatting while Galinda touched up the girls' makeup.

"Galinda, even though you don't have a date, you can't just avoid it altogether!" Elphaba said.

"What about the dancing? I can't very well slow dance with myself! I'd look like a ninny!"

"Then just go over to the snack table! You don't need a guy to have a good time, you know."

"Fabala's right, maybe you could dance with us for a bit, also." Nessa piped up "If I could."

Suddenly, Elphaba perked up. She ran over to her shelf and started searching through her books.

"Elphie, what are you doing? This is no time for reading!" Galinda scolded.

Wordlessly, Elphaba found what she was looking for and returned to her bed, flipping through the pages. "Maybe…. You _could_ dance, Nessa."

"Fabala, that's impossible! For that to happen, I'd have to…." Nessa said as Elphaba started muttering a spell under her breath. Suddenly, Nessa screeched. "My feet! They feel like they're on fire!" Ruby sparks surrounded her slippers, turning them red. Abruptly, Nessa's feet shot out onto the floor, one after the other, until she finally stood upon her own. Elphaba looked triumphant, while Galinda stood there stunned.

"Elphie, WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I thought Nessa couldn't walk!"

Elphaba smiled, and held up the Grimmerie. "She can't." The page was open to the enchanting shoes spell.

"Oh my Oz, Fabala! Thank you so much! We should do it to my day to day shoes too! But first…." Nessa said. She went over to her wheelchair and sat down in it, then covered her legs with a blanket, hiding the shoes. "I'm going to surprise Boq!"

….

Over at Fiyero's dorm room, the two were similarly getting ready. There was only one problem: Boq couldn't dance.

"What do I do? I mean, I did okay last time, but I was lucky." Boq asked.

"Well, just go with the music. Let it tell you what to do. Don't think. Even if you fail, Nessa won't care. She'll think it's cute." Fiyero replied

"Speaking of which, we're late to pick them up!" Boq said.

….

When Galinda had glammed herself up, the boys knocked on the door as if on cue. "I'll get it!" Galinda said, bouncing to the door. On the other side, Fiyero and Boq stood smiling. "Ready to go?" Fiyero said, reaching a hand out toward Elphaba. "You coming, Nessa?" Boq asked. "Yep!" She replied, standing up from her chair and walking to Boq's side. The expression on his face was priceless, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Nessa! You can walk now? B-but how?" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it wonderful? Elphaba enchanted my shoes, so now I can finally walk and dance like everyone else!" Nessa said excitedly.

"Then, let's dance!" Boq said, picking her up and twirling her around. The happy group strode off to the Ozdust ballroom.

….

(A couple hours later)

The night was the best night of Elphaba's night, one she thought was never possible. Yet, there she was, dancing next to the boy she loved and her close friends, and her _walking _sister. Finally, things were turning out alright.

After many a dance, Elphaba decided to get a snack from the refreshment table. She grabbed a cookie and sat on the sidelines, looking all around her. Suddenly, Avaric popped up beside her. "You enjoying the party, green bean?" he sneered.

Elphaba inwardly groaned. Her night was going perfectly, now HE had to show up. She forced a smile, and replied "yes, very much. You?"

He grinned. "I will… right after I do this." Suddenly, Elphaba was drenched overhead by a bowl of punch. She glared up to see Avaric's cronies, sniggering over her current situation. Her dress, her beautiful dress, it was ruined. The whole dress was a red color, and she was drenched to the top of her head in punch. The ones who heard the drench gathered around the green girl and mocked her current situation.

Her night was ruined. Elphaba vowed to get back at Avaric, if it meant hurting him in the process, but all she cloud do was glare at the crowd that had accumulated, laughing and torturing Elphaba with insults. There was no way out, until a certain Winkie prince charged into the throng. Fiyero covered Elphaba with his jacket, and held her close as they escaped the horde of students.

"Elphaba, what happened? What did that worm do to you?!" He cried.

"It happened so fast… they attacked me from above with a bowl of punch. Oh, my dress… my night is ruined." She said, on the verge of tears.

"Fae, don't say that! Your night isn't ruined. No matter what, if you're soaked in punch, we're all here for you. You can still have a fun night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just remember, we all love you. I love you." Fiyero said softly, looking into Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba smiled, and they went back to join the others, Yero's arm still around her.

When they came back, Galinda ran up to them and shrieked when she saw Elphaba. "Elphaba! What happened to your dress!?"

"Avaric, and a punch bowl." She answered.

Galinda thought for a moment. "Well then we'll just have to mess up our appearances! Who says you get to have all the fun?"

Galinda dumped a punch cup on her head, while Nessa put lipstick all over her face. Even Boq mussed up his hair!

"Par-ty! Let's dance!" Galinda yelled. The rest of the night was a new world of fun, as they all danced late into the night.

**My debt is repaid.**

**Elphaba: yeah, but why'd I have to be dumped in punch?**

**Me: Sorry, but how else would I do three pages of writing?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Musicals

**Thank you again everybody for the support for my fic. I still haven't got any feedback on what the number of chapters should be. And thank you to everyone who supported stop sopa. Ding dong, the bill is dead…**

**Guest: You're welcome! I like Bessa much better than Gloq too.**

**I don't own wicked. Enjoy, my friends!**

…

(1 week later)

Boq came in to the Shiz Coffee Bean for a break after his classes, and he saw Nessa at a table, listening intently to something on her Ozpod. He grinned, and crept up behind her. When he was right behind Nessa, he grabbed her by her shoulders, making her jolt around in fright. "Boq, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pass up the chance!" Boq said, sliding into the seat beside her. "What'cha listening to?"

Nessa smiled. "The Broadway album for 'The Phantom of the opera'. It's my favorite musical."

"Really? That's cool. Can I listen, too?"

"Sure!" Nessa handed him an ear bud. "The song's _the phantom of opera._"

The couple listened to the song the whole way through, and one song turned into one album. Later on, Boq took the Ozpod and started scrolling through the songs. "Do you have the Spiderman: turn off the dark album on here?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a song I want you to hear. It's my favorite." Boq selected his song, and _if the world should end_ started playing. Nessa beamed and snuggled into Boq.

_Don't think about tomorrow, 'cause we've only got today_

_There's nothing that I want from you,_

_Not a word you have to say._

As Boq listened, he remembered the time he went to the musical. Every minute of it was amazing, but he especially loved when this song played. Now he had someone by his side who loved it too.

"Have you ever seen Spider man turn off the dark?" Boq inquired as the song ended.

"No, but I saw Phantom with my father, when he brought me along on one of his business trips."

"Has Elphaba seen it?"

"No, father always left her at home. He wished he could just erase Elphaba from our lives."

Boq felt bad for Elphaba, then he had an idea. Maybe he could tell Fiyero later…..

…..

"What?"

"Nessa said Elphaba had never been to a musical."

"Then what does that have to do with us?" Fiyero questioned.

"I was thinking maybe we could take her to one, maybe over the weekend? Or spring break?"

"That's a great idea! We could all save our money, and we could all go. Though which one?"

Boq opened up his laptop, and typed in a website on the white bar at the top. When the page loaded, he turned it around to show Fiyero. " ?"

"Yeah. The theater companies sell their tickets here. There's also an overview and some clips for each show. Even webisodes! The Flygirl vlog is awesome."

"Maybe we could take her to Phantom of the Opera? That looks like a good one." Fiyero suggested.

"Then it's settled!"

**This one's also a bit short. I had to stop it here. **

**The song used in here from the Spiderman musical is a really great song, you all should listen to it! The musical isn't really that bad. For theater class, I did the song "freak like me needs company". I was the goblin!**

**And props to anyone who gets the allusions to real life here! No references, sadly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Phantom

**Short AN today. I thank you for all of your support in my story, and invite you to check out my other stories. This story will probably get more love than my other stories because of how popular (pun intended) this fandom is. I didn't update sooner because my family went camping this weekend. It was fun! And I know I have been putting a lot of focus on Elphaba lately, which will shift in this chapter. Without further ado, here it is:**

"Yero, where are we going? What is so important that you'd drag me all the way out to the city to do it?" Elphaba griped as Fiyero led her through the crowd, with their friends behind them.

"Just keep walking Elphie, it's a surprise!" Galinda said.

"You _know _I don't like surprises." Elphaba grumbled, but let them keep leading her on. After all, she couldn't help being the tiniest bit curious and excited as to what it was.

After a while, Fiyero stopped and covered Elphaba's eyes. "Wha- Yero! What are you doing?! I can't walk without knowing where I'm going!"

"Calm down Fae, we're here now." Fiyero said, and took his hands away from her face.

When the darkness was lifted, Elphaba was looking up at a theater. The sign on it was huge, with a cloudy blue background. A half mask was there also, with the words plastered across it in a shattered glass pattern: Phantom of the Opera. Elphaba gasped silently, not believing her eyes. "You're taking me to a m-musical?" Elphaba whispered, flabbergasted.

"You never got to go to one, and Boq suggested we take you to one." Nessa said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now come on! We'll be late!" Galinda giggled, and everyone led Elphaba to the theater.

….

The group had gotten their tickets, and were now being ushered to their seats. The gang had gotten seats in the orchestra, for a better experience. Elphaba looked up, and saw a huge chandelier above them. "What's that for?" Elphaba said, frowning in confusion.

"It's for later on, you'll see." Nessa replied. Elphaba nodded, and turned to Galinda, who was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Calm down Galinda, you look like you're going to explode!" Elphaba whispered, earning a giggle from her friend.

"I can't! It's my first time seeing this too! I heard it's good!" Galinda whispered, enthusiastic.

"Shh, it's starting!"

The recorded voice reminding them of the rules boomed above. Then, with a round of applause, the show started.

As the story unfolded, everyone (save for Nessa and Boq, who were familiar with the musical) was blown away. Time flew by, and teens loved every minute of it. There was an exception, though. It was when they got to "all I ask of you." When the song started, Elphaba cuddled closer to Fiyero, while Boq and Nessa held hands, smiling. Galinda was the exception, as she was completely alone. It made her feel a like a toy in the rain, and she wished that this scene would end, so she could enjoy it again. It soon did, and she almost forgot the feeling.

Then, the actors came out dressed in their _Il Muto _costumes. As they bowed to thunderous applause, the phantom's laughter could be heard through the theater. Fiyero smiled, and nudged Galinda and Elphaba.

"Look up." He mouthed, and pointed to the chandelier. The girls followed his gaze, and then, to their shock, the chandelier plunged down above them. Elphaba clutched her seat, terrified, thinking it would crash on _them_. Instead, it swung down onto the stage, as the actors ran off, screaming. The whole theater went black, then the lights slowly came back on, signaling intermission.

…

"That was _terrifying_." Elphaba declared "but exciting, as well. Thank you for bringing me!"

"You're welcome, Fabala." Nessa said happily, hugging her sister. Galinda smiled, and agreed. Something was off about her, Elphaba could tell, but _what_?

"Shall we go get snacks?" Boq suggested.

"Sure!" The girls chorused.

…..

"Today was the _best_." Elphaba said. They were back at the dorms, and Nessa was there with Elphaba and Galinda, having a sleepover. The girls had been chattering on for hours.

"I know, right? What was your favorite part?" Nessa asked.

"I don't know, all of it! Except for 'the point of no return'. It was too suggestive! What was yours?"

"The main song, and the chandelier crash. It looked so real! I agree with you on the point of no return song, though." Nessa turned to Galinda, who had not been chatting as much for once. "What was your favorite parts?" She asked.

"I think I agree with Elphaba, except for 'all I ask of you.'" She replied.

"But it's such a good song! With all the romance, I thought you'd be all about it." Nessa said.

"That's just the thing! Everyone had someone to make goo-goo eyes to during the song, while I was alone." Galinda hugged her knees to her chest and sunk farther into her bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Elphaba responded, all the excitement gone.

"Though don't worry about it. You'll find someone before you know it." Nessa piped up.

Galinda smiled, and buried her friends in a hug.

"Glin, we can't breathe!"

**No referencing, though I promise to live up to my title. Read and review, for I have new stories in the making!**


	7. Chapter 7: Irji

**Wizard of Wicked: I'll just let them tell you themselves:**

**Galinda: Raoul! Totally amazifying!**

**Nessa: Phantom!**

**Boq: Phantom, I guess. Both are awesome! **

**Fiyero: Raoul! **

**Elphaba: Raoul AND Phantom! Raoul's like a version of Prince Charming, but I can really relate to the Phantom, for reasons all the fans know.**

**So there you have it!**

**Disclaimer: Ali Baba had them forty thieves, and a whole lot of tales to tell! I don't have rights to Wicked. **

**Voila, Chapter!**

"Galinda, hurry up! We'll be late for history class!" Elphaba said to the blonde behind her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Was the response. Elphaba sighed, no matter how much she rushed her, Galinda would never be on time for class. Her instincts told her the bell would ring soon, so she picked up her pace and left Galinda farther and farther behind. "Elphie, wait up!" Galinda called, beginning to speed walk. She was so concentrated on catching up, she wasn't looking where she was going.

CRASH!

Galinda collided with someone, sending them both to the ground. "Hey!" Galinda said, annoyed. She rubbed her forehead, and looked up to see the person she had bumped into, and ended up looking at the cutest boy she'd ever seen.

_Oh my Oz,_ she thought. His eyes were gray, with little flecks of light blue, and gazing into them made Galinda's heart beat quicker. His brown hair fell into his face, and it made him all the dreamier. "H-hi." She stammered.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…." The boy stuttered, gathering his books. "It was all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Need help?" Galinda hastily started helping him. "By the way, I'm Galinda."

"Irji. I think I'm in Language Arts with you?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't really pay attention to anything." Galinda immediately regretted saying that. What if he was one of those students who couldn't stand slackers? "I'm usually in my own little world myself. I write and doodle on my papers." Irji stood up and shyly stretched his hand out. Galinda took her hand and slowly stood up, both never breaking their gaze.

The bell rang, snapping them out of their reverie. "Oh Oz, I'm gonna be late for Art!" Irji said frantically, dashing down the almost empty hallway. Galinda's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. She sighed, and went to history class.

…..

For the rest of the day, Galinda was distant and lost in her own world, and her notebooks were filled with hearts. Everyone knew something was up. Later, Elphaba asked Galinda what was up.

"Go get Nessa. We'll have to call an official meeting."

"An official meeting? We aren't in any club."

"We kind of are Elphie. Just go find Nessa please."

"Um… Okay…." Elphaba left the dorm room, and came back 5 minutes later with Nessa. "Okay we're all here, so spill." Elphie said, the girls sitting down on Galinda's fluffy bed.

"I have a crush."

"Who?" Nessa said. "Irji." Galinda sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Who the heck is Irji?" Elphaba asked, confused. "He's a boy in my Science class. He's quiet, and draws a lot, but he seems to do well. I hear he likes fantasy stories." Nessa explained.

"Great" Galinda groaned, falling back on her pillow. "He's SO out of my league." Elphaba raised her eyebrow. "Out of YOUR league? This is coming from the most popular girl in school. Just because you're crushing doesn't mean you have to butcher your self-confidence."

"You're right, but what do I do now?"

"Get to know the guy. Be study buddies, hang out, whatever. Maybe take an interest in his drawings? Though don't fake it. Actually look at them, Glin." Elphaba explained. Nessa gave a strange look at her sister. "Since when did you become a love expert?" She asked.

"Advice has been sort of my thing. Besides, I'm just giving my logical opinion of the approach to the situation."

"Can you say that again in English, Elphie?" Galinda queried. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm saying what I think is best."

"Thank you."

**Okay, short in comparison to my last chapter. Sorry guys. At least I have a new plot thread to keep the story going. Updates are now on Saturdays, people.**

**Peace out, peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8: Leroy

**Okay, Okay. I know I was cruel to you last weekend, but things don't go the way we plan sometimes. At least I got my groove back now. **

**It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we now proudly present… your chapter. ;) **

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"How does this look?" Galinda came in wearing a frilly white peasant top, neon pink skirt, and glitzy espadrilles. Elphie sighed and tried to suppress a grin. "Somewhat over the top. Why are you asking me this anyways, Galinda? You're the fashion guru."

"I don't know! Ever since I met that boy, I've lost my groove!" Galinda panicked, jumping up and down frantically "Everything's crazy!"

"Calm down, Glinny." Elphaba walked over to Galinda's closet and examined her sea of clothes. There, she grabbed a white t-shirt, a pale pink sweater, strap sandals, and denim jeans. "Here, try these."

Galinda went into the bathroom and came out wearing the ensemble. "Oh, Elphie, this is great! Who knew you had a knack at this stuff?"

"I certainly didn't."

"Well thanks again. Come on, We'll be late!"

"Since when are you worried about being late?" Elphaba squinted suspiciously at the blonde "Language Arts IS your first class anyways. Are you doing this to impress Irji?"

"So what if I am?"

"Galinda, you can't get a guy by how you look."

"Yes I can, I've been doing it all year!"

"Well, Irji's different, Galinda. From what I've heard, I think he looks for girls who have a lot of character."

"I know. We still have to leave, though."

"Okay, but promise you won't try to be someone different over a guy, Glin."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"Great. Let's go."

….

Galinda entered the room to Language Arts, and saw Irji sitting in the corner. She smiled, and walked over to a desk near his.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Of course. Your head okay?"

"What?"

"From when we crashed, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good."

"What's that you're drawing?" Galinda motioned to a paper in his hand. "Oh, this? A dragon, a Wyvern to be precise." He showed the drawing to the blonde. "Dang, that's good, Irji!" Galinda exclaimed, and it was. Judging by the detail, he had been working on it for a while. Irji blushed. "Thank you."

"Can I name it?"

"Name it?"

"Yeah." Galinda looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"What should we name it?"

"I was thinking Leroy, maybe."

Irji smiled. "Okay then, Leroy. I like it."

"Okay class, time for today's lesson." The teacher said, interrupting the conversation. "Today, we will take a look at poems. We shall read a couple of poems, analyze them, and look at a few forms of poetry, especially the English sonnet. Open your books to page 114, the title will be _The Highwayman_ by Alfred Noyes." Galinda lit up, and quickly found the page. _The Highwayman_ was her favorite poem ever, and she remembered when Popsicle would read it to her at night before bed. At first, she hadn't liked the ending, so they would change it so Bess lived happily with the Highwayman. The lesson went by quickly, and pretty soon it was time to go.

"Class, your homework tonight will be to write a sonnet of your own. Use your notes for reference. Class dismissed."

Galinda slung her bag over her shoulder, and turned to Irji. "Some class, huh?" She said.

"Yeah. What was your favorite poem?"

"_The Highwayman_. It's so romantic!"

"Really? I like that one too. I never pegged you for a poetry fan!"

"I love poetry, and fairy tales. Popsicle read them to me every night."

"That's cool. Here, I've got something for you." He pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Galinda. "I've got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." As Galinda walked to her next class, she unfolded the piece of paper. It was the drawing of Leroy, with a note on one corner. The note said:

_Galinda, _

_I know this may be rushed,_

_But I think you're totally cool, _

_And I want to ask _

_If you'll let me take you on a date._

_Let me know with a note, please._

_Sincerely,_

_Irji Dartmoore_


	9. Chapter 9: Silent Films

**Okay, let me explain. The update on Saturday's thing isn't working, so I'm going to ignore it.**

**Wizard of Wicked: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Woodland59: No, though good guess! Before I wrote this chapter, I re-skimmed The Red Pyramid, and one of the last chapters has Carter Kane fighting a giant demon (the Set animal) that he names Leroy (oddly enough, the mortals thought it was a rabid moose! They were in Canada.) So I thought it was a cool dragon name!**

**No disclaimer, you guys already know. If I did own Wicked, why would it be classified as FAN fiction?**

**The chapter.**

…**..**

_And, out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one, dead, eye. I drew my sword, and…_

AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Elphaba almost hit the ceiling! Her book flew out of her hands and onto the floor. She looked up to see Galinda doing a happy dance all around the room. "Galinda."

"OHMYOZOHMYOZOHMYOZOHMYOZ-"

"Galinda."

"-OHMYOZOHMYOZOHMYOZ-"

"GALINDA!"

"WHAT?" Galinda stopped and gave her a questioning look.

Elphaba gave Galinda an annoyed look. "Next time, before you barge in screaming your head off unexpectedly, tell me WHAT it's all about!"

The girl only giggled. "Sorry, Elphie. It's just that HE LIKES ME BACK!" Immediately the blonde resumed her happy dance all around the room.

"Galinda! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry Elphie, but every girl get's excited when their crush likes them back!" Elphaba gave her a look. "Oh, right. Not EVERY girl, but most of them!" The green girl just sighed. "To get back on the topic, I'm assuming you mean Irji?"

"YES! He asked me on a date today in class! "

Elphaba was thoughtful for a moment. "I remember you seemed excited in History. You looked like something about to explode in an oven!" Galinda giggled. "Here's the note! See?

Galinda handed Elphaba the note. She was silent for a minute reading the whole thing, and then her face broke into a smile. "One: This is a really good dragon. Two: Judging by your entrance, you'd better write him back before the day ends!"

"Okay!" Galinda chirped, getting out a pink stationary note. On it she wrote her answer, and dashed out of the room. Elphaba smiled and returned to her book.

Galinda scanned the cafeteria, and found Irji sitting at a table with some of his friends. She silently ran over, dropped the note next to him, and sat down at a table right behind his, getting weird looks from the people sitting there. His head darted up, looking around. He found her, and looked from Galinda to the letter. His eyes widened, realizing what it was about.

_Open it._ Galinda mouthed. He nodded, and slowly opened the folded note, his hands shaking.

_Of course I will! _

_You're really awesome too._

_How about tonight? Where should we go?_

_- Galinda_

He turned around, this time with a huge grin on his face. "How about a moving picture? There's a couple pictures showing at 8:00 at the theater."

"Sure! How about _Nosferatu_? The new one? I've been dying to see it."

"Of course. Until tonight." Galinda giggled and walked back to her dorm. Without a word, she burst in and started rummaging through her closet. "Galinda! What did I say about coming in abruptly?" Elphaba sighed.

"Quick! We've got to prepare for tonight!"

"We?"

"_I _need to prepare for tonight!"

"I take it all went well?"

"Yes, now I've got to figure out what to wear!"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to it."


	10. Chapter 10:Author's note

**Hello, guys! **

**I know I have a lot of unsaid anger over my delayed updates ( especially fans of Nightmare Revisited, be assured that I'm halfway through and it will be up by next week) but I will have to postpone story updates for this week. My aunt and cousin are over, and we're basically showing them around the city. Though fun, this takes the entire day. I would have updated NR on Sunday, but I started a chapter right before I had to leave for a concert. Be assured, you will be satisfied in the near future, but for this week I'm off the radar. If I could write, I would, but I can't.**

**-Spiritwarrior27**


End file.
